Fallout - The Last Nevada Ranger
by Machinesmith
Summary: The Nevada highway rangers have been hunted to the last man. Will the last Nevada ranger find a new place in the new world or will he wander the highways forever as a forgotten legend. I do not claim intellectual property over fallout and by extension its characters, story or likeness. The rights for any characters/ideas in this story not already owned by Bethesda softworks LCC
1. Chapter 1 - Outpost Mojave

War had come, ripping New Vegas Security thin. Enemy's of the Independent State came ,closing borders in.

There stood the ranger... All alone. He stood alone. Sole remnant of the Nevada Highway Rangers.

The ranger stood with his service rifle slung over his shoulder and combat knife on his belt. He of course had smaller arms, but the 9mm pistol was safely hidden away in his boot. The armor he wore under his duster was cobbled together with bits of leather on one part and metal on the other. The pauldrons didn't match one of desert ranger armor, the other from a set of T-45b. It bore the insignia of pre-war American military. A circled star.

He wore no helmet unlike the desert ranger. Instead relying on his trusty Stetson and a set of aviators.

No matter where him and his rifle went, trouble seemed to ensue. His rifle had been many places with him, but no matter where it was, filled with sand, mud or snow. It always hit its target when instructed.

War... War never changes. And their will always be men who turn the tides in a war.

The ranger entered the now New Vegas controlled outpost Mojave from the north side of the I-15. making his way to the administration office.

"You must be awfully brave to walk from New Vegas alone.

Got any paperwork?" said the New Vegas Security officer gesturing writing on a pen and pad.

"I do. But I doubt it'll be of any use but here you go" the ranger replied as he retrieved a small leather book from his pocket, the front bearing the logo of the Nevada highway rangers and presented it the officer.

"huh. Didn't think their were any more Nevada highway rangers." the officer remarked.

"Aside from me their isn't" the ranger replied coldly. The ranger took his leather book and left the administration building heading for the bar.

Things looked up for Cass. With the courier's newly founded Independent State of New Vegas Cass had been able to establish a new caravan company called the New Vegas Trekking Trading Company. Business was good since the Van Graffs and the crimson caravan had pulled out of Vegas when the courier took control. Thanks to the Van Graffs pulling out of Vegas their was a lot less energy weapons kicking around the wasteland. Beside the brotherhood of steel and the Liberators to the north, nobody used energy weapons.

The ranger came into the bar and sat down with a heavy thud on one of the stools. The bartender asked the ranger what he drank, to which the ranger replied sternly scotch. The ranger was unshaven, appearing to have quite the 'shadow' covering his face.

Cass decided since the bar was pretty much empty and that she was in a reasonably good mood she would go make conversation with the stranger.

"So what brings you to the most boring outpost in all the Mojave?" Cass asked in the drunk sarcastic tone known only to friends of the infamous whiskey rose . The ranger downed the shot of scotch that had been sitting in front of him for a while now and answered

"Heard their were some raiders making trouble on the highways west. Thought I'd show em' what real trouble looked like. Maybe make a quick buck too."

"huh. What are ya? Nevada highway patrol" Cass joked.

"Was..." the ranger replied coldly.

"Well shit... Here I go making a joke about the Nevada highway patrol to find out the stranger sittin' next to me is the real fucking deal.


	2. Chapter 2 - South along the highway

The morning had come and the ranger had left the outpost headed south west. He didn't know the perils he'd face, or maybe he didn't care. The ranger walked a road best not followed.

The Nevada heat beat down on the ranger, but he was used to it. He had spent most of his life under the Nevada sun, as a Nevada highway ranger. It was chapter of his life that was coming to an end despite his best efforts.

The mountains stood before the ranger. He looked back at outpost Mojave , and then he began walking. Walking towards a new chapter of his life.

The ranger walked the I-15 decimating the occasional raider party that crossed his path. He didn't know his destination. Only that it lay at the end of the road.

The ranger passed through the odd pioneer town, he had spent many a night camped beside the long dead vanes that crisscrossed the old world. The ranger only ventured off the highway once, to visit Nevada nuclear test facility 3-EP. He gathered maps and other various documents then pressed on, along the highway. The test site reminded him of home. The place he grew up in knew many names: Shadow Valley, the Haze, Blackcloud. He remembered the burned copper taste of the black mist that engulfed the town, the crumbling buildings and the corroded statues. No raiders ever entered the black mist, nobody ever came to the town raider or not, that's why they stayed, living in the toxic cloud. Well except for one. A Nevada ranger by the name Duncan Cassidy, a legend in his own right. That's why the ranger joined the Nevada highway patrol, and now he was the last of them.

The ranger stopped to set up camp for the night. Deciding to read through the paperwork before he used it for fuel for the campfire. As he went through the paperwork he discovered something he recognised, a symbol. That symbol. The symbol that represented all that was wrong in the haze. Next to the symbol it read 'Big MT research project: Sierra Madre'. The ranger pondered this for a second, he knew the legend. The city in the blood red cloud, guarded by ghosts. The opportunity to begin again.

 _Maybe this is what as at the end of the highway, my highway?_

The next few days past with relative ease. The ranger disregarded the thoughts of the Sierra Madre and the Big MT. But the thoughts niggled at the back of his mind. Resurfacing when he reached the peek of the final hill. Their it lay, the city of the dead, blanketed in red. The air of the city reminded the ranger of home ,the taste of copper and old world gold in the air. The ranger pressed on. He new his destination was at the end of the road.

The stranger creatures with green eyes didn't bother the ranger. Maybe they knew the same purposelessness the ranger new and respected him, maybe they recognised him as one of them, one who was cursed to walk the cloud. He new the torment of one city blanketed in black and now he would find one blanketed in red.

He noticed the holograms that also inhabited the city. Another remnant he thought. He passed through the executive apartments. He new something was watching him. Not a hologram, not a ghost, but a person. Watching him.

It took a while before Christine noticed the stranger wandering through Sierra Madre. He blended in, walking casually through the cloud. He had travelled through some of the worst parts of the cloud without noticing.

 _Who is this guy? He just walked though miles of thick toxic cloud and he isn't fazed._

Slowly Christine moved through the apartments, making sure not to raise the strangers attention until the time was right. Then she targeted the strange man with her holo-rifle and called out.

"Hello?"

The ranger turned and looked up, he saw the girl, Christine almost immediately. He noticed her weapon, clearly an energy weapon. He called back greeting her and waving. Confused at the situation, Christine slowly made her way down the stairs to meet the stranger. She looked him over, noticing the T-45b pauldron. She spoke softly with the voice she knew wasn't her own.

"Who are you?"

The ranger replied with the deep gravely voice you'd expect from a ranger.

"I am... Was a Nevada highway ranger and my name's Shane Mayland."


	3. Chapter 3 - The Madre

AN: if would like to give a review, it would be much appreciated

"you walk in the cloud, like them. How?" the soft voice continued.

"The cloud? If anything, it reminds me of home, I don't miss Blackcloud."

The ranger replied.

"Black cloud?" the soft voice sounded puzzled.

"Blackcloud, its where I'm from. It's a small town in the middle of, you guessed it. A big black cloud. The whole place smells of carbon and copper, or so I'm told." explained the ranger.

"Now, why are you here?

I may be no doctor, but I can tell this place is hazardous to _**your**_ health." the ranger continued.

The voice responded

"Me? I stay here and guard this place.

Stop people from getting heart by this place."

The ranger had an idea so he told the voice.

"There is another way."

"how?" the voice enquires.

"I may not have known where this road would take me.

But I do know that there is a Nevada nuclear test facility on this road.

Follow the highway and you will find what you seek"

The ranger replied with mystic insight.

"Is this what you seek? The Sierra Madre" the voice replied now colder and bitterer.

"I followed this road seeking purpose, seeking a new beginning. I thought my time as a ranger had ended, but at least for a day I have purpose. So I will help you destroy this prison of fear, of guilt, of neglect." the ranger explained.

Christine decided that the ranger could be trusted. It hadn't been the first time she had encountered someone as this places guardian. The ranger reminded her of the courier somehow, I man who had lost everything yet came here not looking for treasure or revenge, just purpose. Christine followed the ranger north again heading for the Nevada nuclear test facility. Christine could tell the ranger didn't stare at her scars, even from behind his aviators and Stetson she could tell. The ranger always wore his Stetson and aviators, even when he slept.

 _Perhaps the ranger has something he didn't want people to see as well._

It took two days to travel to Nevada nuclear test facility. Soon it would be time to rain atomic fire on the hell that was the Sierra Madre.

The mechanical door to the nuclear test facility unlocking and sliding into the floor with an evil hiss. The duo stepped in side.

"Well... This is it. Nevada nuclear test facility 3-EP" the ranger said with a sigh.

Christine slid into a chair in front of a terminal and began typing away.

The ranger went limp and slid down the ancient metallic wall. Christine turned in the old office chair to see what was going on as the clear vapour seeped into the room. Christine went limp in the chair.


	4. Chapter 4 - Doctor Smith

The two sat slumped against each others back unconscious. The duo awoke around the same time as each other. Both had been stripped of their weapons.

Slowly the scenery melted into place, revealing unfamiliar surroundings. Before them an enormous screen. The screen was that similar to a terminal, completely comprised of black and green. Even more strange was the room. It appeared to be constructed from light grey tiles. The ranger attempted to grasp his hat, but it was missing along with his aviators.

Christine attempted to stand, realizing that they were not bound, like she first thought. The ranger took this as an instruction to also get up. Christine began to speak.

"Wh- where are we?".

She notice a crisscross of scars on the rangers face. One eye was glazed white.

 _He's half blind!_

The zigzagging scars ran along his face getting as far down as his neck. Christine looked rather baffled at the ranger.

The ranger explained.

"A raider tribe who wielded razor wire is a deadly combination. I normally wear the hat and glasses to prevent people from being frightened. I don't really care."

A mechanical voice interrupted them saying

"Hello Mister Mayland and Miss Royce, today I have an experiment to run, that's why you're here. At its completion I will release you and terminate the other experiment at the Sierra Madre, as per your wish Miss Royce. You may notice that your weapons among other things have been stripped from you. I will return them at the end of the experiment, but for now you will be testing the combat proficiency of some security systems I have been developing."

"who are you? Your not a brain in a jar like at the Big MT?" Christine demanded, staring at the screen.

"Me? No. I'm not brain in a jar. Shall I explain? Prior to the war that brought the wonder of barren radioactive wastelands, I was researcher Dr Brian Smith at a secret West-Tek research facility, in the edge science research division. Just prior to the war I was researching cybernetic implants for military applications, finally coming to the conclusion for maximum efficiency for military application full cybernation was required. This is where I developed my prize piece of research, R-01 neuro-computational matrix. A vast complex array of interconnected computers capable of housing a human conscious. From their I transplanted my conscious into the matrix. Now I remain here and conduct experiments and performing research until the time comes for me to reclaim the wasteland for humanity" the screen explained, with all of the arrogance you would expect from a pre-war scientist.

"Now, it is time to begin" the screen exclaimed.

The room began to shift, the tiles extruding themselves into boxes, slowly forming terrain, then the holographic projections activated. The mass of white boxes was replaced with what appeared to be a pre-war city.

"Today I will start by testing power armor that was adapted from the T-45b. You will notice your are one of you is equipped with a 10mm sub-machine gun and the other plasma rifle, being the most common of the small arms and the most powerful of the common energy weapons.

Let the experiment begin." the voice explained.

From a behind a building appeared to armor, clearly being operated mechanically.

The unmanned power armor then applied suppressive fire on the duo as they dove for cover.

Both pressed against the back wall of a building, contemplating their next move.

"If one of us can get behind the armor and hit the hydraulic lines for both legs, that should immobilize it." Christine Explained.

The ranger instructed Christine on his plan.

"Ok, I'll draw its fire and you make you way behind.

Ready…

3, 2, 1"

The ranger ran out with the 10mm sub-machine gun drawing its fire. All seemed to be going well. He had established a position behind a garden retaining wall.

Now came Christine's part. She slowly crept around the corner, trying not to raise any attention.

 _Half way their. Good_

Then the bullets flew toward her. She had been spotted.

Christine jumped through a shop windows. Shards of glass went everywhere and the suppressive fire continued.

The ranger saw his chance.

He jumped over the retaining wall and raced toward the power suit.

50 feet.

30 feet.

20 feet.

10 feet.

The 10mm sub-machine gun ripped apart the hydraulic lines of the power armor.

The armor was rendered immobilized.

"Hmm... Interesting.

Hydraulic lines vulnerable to close range machine gun fire.

You see the combat AIs never think of manoeuvres like that.

Now time for another live weapons test.

See if we can break a spider tank ay.

".


	5. Chapter 5 - A task for our deer ranger

AN: I would like to re-iterate how much i would like this story to be reviewed.

AN: This story links into my other fallout fan-fiction Fallout - The Star Chronicles/

It rolled onto the street. The spider tank.

Mounted onto was an anti-tank cannon. It was carried by 6 legs all with attached.

The ranger crept across the court toward the shop Christine has used to shield herself against the gun fire.

He pushed open the half door that remained. Christine was crouched behind the shop counter that had been knocked over she appeared to have a bullet wound to the shoulder and was unconscious . The ranger rushed over to her. He ripped a part of the white singlet off and wrapped the wound.

 _No stimpacks, Dam!_

 _I guess I'll have to take the spider tank on my own._

The ranger carried Christine's limp body up to the second floor of the shop laying it down on a bed. He peered out the window. This would be difficult.

With a loud crash, half of the room disappeared into a pile of rubble.

 _Crap! We've been spotted._

The ranger booted open a door to the next room, carrying Christine's limp body.

Their was a loud clunk and another crash, the rest of the room had fallen to rubble, exposing them to the spider tank.

The ranger knew he only had one shot at what he had planned. Either he would destroy this thing or die.

The ranger made his move. He dropped Christine's body and ran straight for the tank. He jumped and slid down the shop awning, propelling himself onto the spider tanks main gun. The ranger held on for deer life. He removed the sub-machine gun from his back. The optical sensor had been ripped to pieces of shredded metal. The tank slumped onto the ground. The ranger had did rather than died in this do or die situation.

The metallic voice of Dr Smith echoed across the seemingly endless city.

"Congratulations my deer ranger. I see why you are the last of the Nevada rangers.

You have worked ever so hard, now it is time to sleep."

The holographic projectors cut out, changing the endless city scape into a white plastic approximation of a city block.

Once again, through the aid of air born knockout drugs, the ranger was rendered unconscious.

The ranger awoke, in another room comprised of white plastic lights and the metallic voice of Doctor Smith began his explanation.

"Once again congratulations on your victory over the spider tank.

As you may or may not of figured out by now, I didn't call you here to test a few experimental weapons.

The reason I brought you here is because, to the east there is a threat to my plans.

Again something you may or may not know, is the existence of another chapter of the brotherhood of steel to the east an a place called capital wasteland. Unlike the brotherhood you may know, these ones have had a serious attempt to recreate society.

Unfortunately it seems they have been undone by their own genius. In an attempt to reverse engineer the FEV they contaminated it with an alien DNA specimen. Furthermore one of their own has been infected by the modified strain of the FEV and decided to wage war on two fronts. This is where you come in. I have been able to facsimiles a vaccine for this new strain of FEV. It required someone with a highly built up immune system in order to be effective. that's why I brought you here. Your lifetime of exposure to the black cloud in the Haze has given you a unique immune system which should be compatible with the vaccine. What I want you to do is put an end toe this epidemic. Understand?"

"So long as I'm doing good in the Mojave" the ranger replied almost unimpressed with the conversation.

"Trust me Mister Mayland, you will be doing plenty of good in the Mojave." Doctor Smith continued, annoyed at the calmness of the ranger.

"I have made some modifications to your 'armor', the new high powered electric motors should give you the punch you need in order to wage war on these 'mutants'.

Also I have included a unique weapon I always thought was fun. A specially designed energy weapon, a Gauss pistol. I hope you enjoy it.

One other thing... Try not to get yourself killed" Doctor Smith continued to explain, seeming smug with his new plan coming into action.

Meanwhile in another strange white room, Christine awoke. She used the cot suspended by the impossibly white wall.

Feeling strange Christine rubbed her forehead noticing the scars on her had become flat. And what was this, she felt long wispy hair. Surely she had to be dreaming. Yes she figured all of this must be a dream and she was still at the Sierra Madre.

"Finally... Your awake Miss Royce."

"Wh-what have you done to me?" Christine replied in a quiet voice, s if she didn't want to know the answer.

"I felt somewhat responsible for what happened at the Big MT. I could of stopped the experiments, but didn't.

So I decided to fix the mistakes of the doctors of the Big MT and prove some scrap of humanity survived the past 200 years in the confines of my digital mind." the voice replied remorsefully. Doctor Smith continued in a small voice of shame saying

"you should find that your ability to read and write has returned. I have used a mix of medical stimulants and other chemicals to lessen the appearance of the scars. Also helped to bring back your hair.

The scars will never fully heal though."

"What of Sierra Madre?" Christine inquired.

"Big scorched black hole in the ground. Imagine I will piss off doctor 0 to no end" Doctor Smith replied.

"so what will happen now?"

"I suppose that's up to you and your ranger friend"

"No, I mean what do you think will happen to the Mojave, now I hear that New Vegas is independent."

"Well, its hard to say but...

This new independent New Vegas seems to be establishing itself in quite a strong position. Kicking out the NCR has dealt a crippling blow to their economy, Kimball will probably be out on his ass, but its for the best. NCR's insistence in expansion will be its death. The brotherhood has become more friendly towards locals, now only confiscating some tech from I-15 travellers. Kahn's went south wiping the floor with the southern legion remnants. The Liberators established some sort of technological paradise to the north, out of Indian Springs. Seem to of hunted the northern legion remnants to the last man, all the slaves now citizens of Indian Springs.

So I would have to say peace, provided the NCR gets a president with a good head on his shoulders.

Anyway you and your ranger friend should get going now"

The florescent tiles slid apart revealing an elevator. Christine stepped in next to the ranger as they travelled up in silence.


	6. Chapter 6 - New Beginnings for the bear

Soon the duo had returned to the surface, back in the Nevada nuclear test facility.

"Well, that was the strangest thing that has ever happened to me." Christine said to break the tension.

Not really knowing to say the ranger simply replied "Yes, Yes it was.".

"Well... I can see you've spent a loads of time around people" Christine continued sarcastically.

The duo set off along the highway once more. Sierra Madre had been solved, but a new peril faced the two.

They wandered the highway and outpost Mojave was about two days away when the ranger noticed smoke billowing from over hill to the right of the highway. The ranger walked the hill, Christine in tail to discover it.

A battle between some 40 NCR Sierra Troopers, and double the number of legionnaires.

 _It seems that the legion is more in tact than New Vegas security are letting on._

The ranger instructed Christine to play sniper, with her Holorifle as he decided to turn the tide in this battle.

The Holorifle was remarkably effective against the legion soldiers. Now the time had come to test the Gauss pistol. The first shot from the pistol sent a legionnaire flying 20 feet back. The ranger tore through the battlefield dealing a cheek shattering elbow to a legionnaire. The few swipes from legion gladii that hit, bared little effect against the rangers armor. He fired the gauss pistol again, this time spraying legionnaires with green plasma that was previously one of their fellow soldiers. Christine, with her Holorifle, continued vaporizing legionnaires, amazed a the rangers combat proficiency. Within an hour the tide had turned. The few surviving legionnaires fled the battle, disappearing into the hills.

Christine had come down from her sniper position on the hill to help bury the fallen NCR troopers. The ranger, and the troopers salvaged what equipment they could.

"I thought the bear had pulled out of New Vegas." the ranger asked one of the troopers.

"They did.

Doesn't they didn't leave people behind.

The NCR has abandon some of it's finest. No idea why." the trooper replied.

"So what'll you Sierra guys do now?" the ranger continued.

"I know I'm not going back to the NCR, that's for sure.

Suppose the first thing we gotta' do is figure out how to get some of our people that the legion took back, if they are still living.

Don't know how, though. The base the legion set up in an old nuka-cola factory west of here is fortified beyond belief." the trooper explained.

The ranger bent down picking up one of the centurion's pauldrons. He rubbed the red X off the metal plate, revealing the circled star of old world military.

"Just because you don't fight for the bear, doesn't mean you have to stop being a ranger" the ranger continued handing the trooper the T-45b pauldron.

That day the last of the Nevada rangers became the first of the New Nevada rangers. That single seemingly insignificant little battle had determined the fate of the entire Mojave. The Nevada rangers had returned to the Mojave.


	7. Chapter 7 - cavete euntum bellato

The ranger now dressed as a legion Centurion, led Christine also in disguise, albeit as a slave. They approached the legion stronghold within an old nuka-cola factory, soon reaching the front what appeared to be gates. A legionnaire approached the duo.

"That slave isn't fitted with a collar. So what the hell do you think your doing." the legionnaire demanded.

The ranger replied with a terrifyingly accurate legion attitude "I thought it best if her head didn't explode, while I was attending to the business between men and women". The sentence sent a shiver down Christine's spine.

 _He's uncomfortably convincing at this._

The legionnaires parted way for the half blind Centurion. Nobody raised an eyebrow at the duo.

The duo finally arrived at the facilities security section.

The ranger stepped into the room, arising the attention of the legionnaire who guarded who guarded the slaves.

"What do you want?" the legionnaire demanded.

The ranger replied in Latin

"cavete euntum bellator", which roughly translates to 'beware the traveling stranger' and cracked the legionnaire in the skull with his elbow, knocking him out cold.

"I didn't know you spoke Latin" Christine stated, as she striped of the slave attire, revealing rather flattering Chinese stealth armor.

"A good man knows something of everything and everything of something.

Now... Could you get to those explosive collars. You know what I have in mind." the ranger replied, rubbing the red x off one of his pauldrons.

"Just who do you think you are? Waltzing in here, playing hero" one of the enslaved NCR rangers demanded sarcastically .

"Me? I'm just a highway ranger." the ranger shot back.

"you know their not gunna just let us walk out you know" the NCR ranger continued.

"Trust me. We're gunna do a little more than walk." the ranger explained, with an air of conniving presence only known to those who met the late Mr House.

By the time the ranger had finished removing all of the disguise, and had slid into his sheriff's duster, Christine had successfully removed all of the slave's collars.

"you know the plan, Christine."

"yep" Christine replied.

Christine used the Chinese stealth armor to sneak through the legion base, planted the duct tape packages of explosive collars, nails screws and any other shrapnel that would make a good dirty bomb. The task was relatively quick and simple, since the legion only stuck to one section of the factory and Christine completed the task without incident, returning to the security room once she had finished. Christine used he pip-boy to inform the NCR Sierra troops over the ridge that they were about to begin and the ranger prepared for his 'announcement'.

"Idiots of Cesar's legion. I'll give you this opportunity to surrender. Blood doesn't have to be shed today. Your life is in your own hands. Choose wisely". The echoes of the rangers gravelly voice echoed through the factory. The ranger knew the legion wouldn't surrender. Now it was just a matter of time before they detonated slaves.

Explosions rained shrapnel on the legions forces, reducing them to one fifth of what they were. Today their would be no battle. Just picking of those who weren't dead. The Sierra troopers stormed the factory the few surviving legionnaires didn't stand any sort of a chance. The ranger, Christine and the now free NCR rangers, regrouped with the NCR Sierra Troopers.

Their in the courtyard of the factory a noose had been set up per the rangers instruction. He stood on the veranda with a man kneeling next to him bound and bleeding. The ranger hoisted the man up into the noose and began to speak.

"Lucius, for your crimes against the Independent State of New Vegas, you will be hanged from the neck until dead.

If you have any last words speak them now."

Lucius recognised theNCR uniforms and the Sierra troopers and spoke calmly .

"Your NCR will fail you eventually. As will your technology"

The ranger lent in to speak to the legionnaire.

"For them.. It already has."

The ranger then softly kicked the legionnaire of the veranda. After 20 seconds of struggling the legionnaire went limp indicating his death.


	8. Chapter 8 - Is this real?

They stayed at the old legion stronghold for a couple of days and when it was finally time to leave the ranger decided to give a speech.

"Men, Women. The NCR has abandon you. Left you out to dry so they could get out of New Vegas as soon as they realised the region wouldn't fall under their control.

But that doesn't mean you have to stop being rangers. You can walk the path I walk, enforcing justice over the Mojave.

It is not an easy road to walk. Believe me I know.

But it is a path of righteousness and justice.

So walk the road with me. Walk the wastes as the new Nevada rangers.

"

The ranger had completed his speech standing on the veranda in which justice had been brought to the legion.

But it was time to move on. The rangers ha stripped the place of caps. They would need the resources to bring justice to the Mojave.

The rangers walked north, toward New Vegas. They past one or two faming settlements, land contracted out by the courier. He knew Vegas would need more than casinos. Most of the rangers had removed the NCR emblem from their uniforms, replacing it with the circled star of old world military.

It had taken 3 days to get to outpost Mojave. The New Vegas security were surprised to see such a large group traveling into New Vegas.

"Buildin' a small army out their, mister Nevada ranger" the New Vegas border guard in the outpost's main building stated, sarcastically. The ranger handed over the leather book, containing his passport and other things. The border guard stamped it, sending the ranger on his way.

The ranger stepped into the bar noting a face he didn't recognise among the new rangers. She appeared to be an NCR elite rangers, as she wore somewhat tattered NCR ranger patrol armor. The Nevada ranger decided to sit down next to the lone NCR elite ranger.

"So you're that Nevada ranger I've head has been causing trouble for what's left of the legion. Quite the force you've amassed here." the NCR ranger enquired.

"Yeah... That's me.

Now what's an NCR elite ranger doing so far from home?" the ranger replied.

"I probably shouldn't say but... You know what? Yeah I'll tell you.

I was doing covert operations monitoring the legion at the time of the second battle of hover dam. With all of the chaos of the battle between those Securitron and NCR against the legion I was trapped on the legion side of the dam. Once the new, New Vegas president commanded NCR military to leave they couldn't get out quick enough. The amount of equipment and people they left behind as left New Vegas was astounding.

Anyway after the battle of hover dam, I headed back up toward outpost Mojave.

I was going to go back to the NCR, but when I got to the outpost someone pointed out they had left me for dead on the wrong side of the dam. Now I just stay here, and offer security to people looking to cross the Mojave to New Vegas."

The ranger noted her unique red hair and began to speak

"That's a story I've heard before. NCR leaving its finest in the middle of nowhere.

You could join me and the new Nevada rangers. You'd patrol the highways of the Mojave keeping em' secure.

You'd be doing basically the same job as you already do, but get better pay for it and you'll be doing the Mojave some good."

"that's... Actually a pretty good idea. Although you guys aren't really based anywhere are you?" the read head replied.

"not yet. Though we are looking for a permanent base of operations."

"theirs a town west of here: Nipton. It was overrun by the legion a while back. Town's a ghost town now. It'd be a pretty good place to start.

Anyway I haven't told you my name. It's Ericsen" the red head replied.

Once morning hit the Mojave, the rangers set out, now with new member Ranger Ericsen. They walked west to the town of Nipton. It was about 10 am when they arrived. The place had been picked clean.

The rangers began setting up base in the Nipton hotel. After a couple of days the ranger decided on two trips to New Vegas.

"Christine. You will take a couple of rangers north to New Vegas to get supplies. While you're their, try and get the approval of the locals.

Ericsen you're with me. You mentioned a surplus of munitions over at ranger station bravo.

We'll stay together till we get to the 188" the ranger explained.

The group of 6 set off into the Mojave wasteland along the I-15, marching along the highway they didn't encounter any trouble.

Christine and two other rangers continued the road to New Vegas. While Mayland, Ericsen and another ranger diverted toward ranger station bravo.

The journey took place without incident and the three rangers returned from NCR ranger station bravo with as much munitions as they could carry. However Christine and the other two rangers were having a more interesting time. They had been able to successfully acquire the high powered ordnance, but unusual weather patterns had created a huge dust storm between New Vegas and Novac. The three would be staying in the freeside tonight.

The rangers entered the gate to freeside. Christine adorned the Chinese stealth armor, one of the rangers wore Sierra Trooper armor. And the other bore desert ranger armor. All wore the Nevada ranger star with pride. The trio turned many heads in the freeside beside the courier ,no one was that heavily armed in the freeside. Well beside one of the guards for the followers of the apocalypse called veronica. Christine could see that the place was a slum. One of the kings approached the trio, intrigued by their armaments.

"whoa their... That's a lot of weapons to be packin'. What are you doin' in the freeside, with all that?" the kings member enquired.

"We're just picking up some supplies. The gun runners sure have an amazing inventory." Christine replied.

Confused the kings member continued "Supplies! Theirs enough to stock a small army. Just who are you guys?"

"Us..? Well…" Christine's tried to say as her voice trailed off. The one in Sierra Trooper armor stepped forward and said "We are the new Nevada rangers and the reason for this excessive amount of weapons is so we can equip the rest of our rangers back at Nipton with the necessary weapons to continue war against the remains of the legion."

"Whoa... That's a lot to take in. So you guys are taking down the last of the legion." the kings member replied.

"Along with _**anyone**_ who threatens the security of the Independent State of New Vegas." the ranger replied with heroism in his voice.

Recognising the heroism in the rangers voice the kings member explained that if they were going to play hero to New Vegas they should speak to the courier and the followers of the apocalypse. Christine decided that it would be best to speak to the followers first, since she knew that Mayland would want to speak to the courier in person. The rangers three entered the old Mormon fought that follows resided in. Quickly Christine found someone who looked like they were in charge, this woman's name was Julie Farkas. Christine approached Farkas.

"I hear you followers of the apocalypse provide humanitarian aid."

Julie replied "Yes the followers of the apocalypse provide humanitarian aid, or at least we try to. It's been difficult lately with our caravans being raided."

"Well maybe we could help? We have more than enough equipment to protect a few caravans."

"With all of the equipment you guys carry, its doubtful we could afford protection like you guys"

"Afford? Wait. I haven't explained who we are yet.

Me, John and Martin here are all new Nevada rangers. Our job is to enforce justice over the Mojave.

We wouldn't charge you, just get the support of the locals in the new Nevada rangers. In fact those were the exact orders from Head ranger Mayland." Christine explained.

"In that case, how can I refuse. It's about time someone got initiative, and started bringing some justice to the Mojave. Well so long your fair. Don't want to hear about someone getting killed because they took a loaf of bread.

Anyway you should probably talk to veronica. She is one of the normal caravan guards for us. Just look for a woman wearing power armor and an obsession with punching"

 _Vee? No it couldn't be?_

 _It has to be. How many other women named veronica in the wasteland could be obsessed with punching._

After a short pause from Christine, the rangers walked off. It took only 5 minuets to find the woman named veronica. Veronica was leaning up against one of the fort walls with one foot on the ground the other against the wall. Her head was down as she fiddled with the power-fist. Their was no doubt about it this woman was veronica, Christine's veronica.

"Um... " was all Christine could manage.

The woman looked up. Veronica scanned the tight Chinese stealth armor from the legs up. When her eyes finally met Christine's she stuttered "Uh-a-Uh" until Christine finally in a small broken voice said "Vee?". Tears began to create a steady stream from veronicas eyes. She sprung off the wall half tackling, half embracing Christine to the ground, landing with a metallic thud. The two women looked each other in the eyes.

In an emotional broken voice Veronica began to speak.

"I-is this real?"

With tears now streaming from each of their eyes Christine replied in an equally emotional broken voice

"It has to be".


	9. Chapter 9 - All is well in the Mojave

Ericsen and Mayland had arrived back at Nipton, a few hours ago, with a bountifully amount of munitions. The ranger sat in his makeshift office in the Nipton hotel.

"God damn it! Sandstorm's holding everything up" the ranger exclaimed slamming his open hands against the desk. Then the ranger asked Ericsen.

"Ericson, you any good with communications."

"No sir. But I could find a coms officer" Ericsen replied, getting out of her chair, in search of a coms officers.

About half an hour later Ericsen returned with another ranger and a ham radio.

"So I hear you need someone to work communications." the ranger with Ericsen replied.

The ranger stood up an replied

"yes. I need you to set up communications, you'll be working in the office next door"

"good, I'll get onto that right now." the coms officer replied walking out of the room.

It took an hour for the coms officer to set up the appropriate equipment to broadcast. Once it was finally done the coms officer fetched Mayland.

"So, its all ready to go?"

"yep."

"Well try and patch me through to group at the gun runners."

"can do"

After five or ten minuets of static, they finally got a message through to ranger John Blacksmith, one of the rangers accompanying Christine.

"Sir, we have managed to get enough weapons to stock a small army, and we have agreed to help a humanitarian group called the followers of the apocalypse. Their caravans keep being raided so we agreed to help."

"Ah... Good. That should get the approval of the locals.

Anyway what are you guys doing now?"  
"we are bunked down on the followers old Mormon fort until the storm clears."

"An Christine?"

"Err... It's complicated sir, she is currently... Indisposed, I'll tell her to get on the radio as soon as she can"

 _Indisposed? What on earth does he mean?_

"That will be all"

The radio then produced static until the coms officer turned it off.

2,000 miles away star paladin cross surveyed the landscape, and said something to herself

"I wish we never discovered vault 87. Sarah just wasn't the same after that incident. Now we have super mutants like we've never seen before. Their smarter, stronger, and to make matters worse, some of the were our brothers."

Conditions were dire. The 'Lone Wanderer' had crawled into a whiskey bottle after what he had done at ten-penny towers, Sarah Lyons mental state had become fragile after the vault 87 incident. The brotherhood was cracking at the edges, everything in capital wasteland was, and now a viscous band of super mutants, that the brotherhood helped to create. The wasteland needed nothing short of a miracle, and by Christ it was coming.

A couple of months had passed in the Mojave. The new Nevada rangers had established themselves as law in the Mojave. The courier had agreed that they had upheld justice, and had contracted them as an independent security force, meaning they had full jurisdiction over the Mojave and were on the couriers payroll. After a lot of convincing from Christine, the rangers celebrated its newest member ranger Santangelo. All was well in the Mojave


End file.
